This invention relates in general to a holder and more particularly to a device for holding paper or similar thin flexible material in a desired position.
It is not uncommon for memoranda to be lost or obscured on a desk or table top, particularly when they are written on small pieces of paper. Likewise, unless such memoranda are given positions of prominence, they are often overlooked. One way to give a piece of paper prominence and prevent it from being lost on a desk, is to orient it in an upright position, but this is not easily achieved on most desks.